Heaven's Shadow
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village is at risk of destruction and all the top ninja have been sent out to protect the village. However while the village is all but empty a new threat will arise and threaten the village's number one unpredictable ninja. Summary inside
1. Prologue: Arrival of Shadows

Greetings all this is Agurra and this is the first of my fanfiction. This is only the prologue as I still have a lot of corrections to make but for now please just read this and let me know what you and if the reviews are good new chapters will follow. Thanks and enjoy.

**Summary**: The story takes place during the events of episode 197 " Crisis: The Hidden Leaf 11 Gather." However in this story Gennou was only used as a distraction and the real threat is a band of three strange ninjas from another land. Their mission infiltrate the village and take out Naruto Uzumaki. They will resort to any and all means nesscary to carry out their mission and will not stop until it is completed. Now with the village emptyed of it's best shinobi will they succeed or will the members of this Konoha Eleven figure them out before it's too late. You'll have to read and find out.

**Prologue: Arrival of Shadows**

The day began peacefully in the Hidden Leaf Village or rather it had been until an enemy ninja named Gennou had infiltrated the village. His presence and then disappearance led the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf to mobilize towards the village border to be ready in the event of an attack. As the Chunin and Jonin exited the village, they didn't notice three cloaked figures standing in the shadows just outside the Gates. They were barely visable through the darkness, but the three didn't look much older then fourteen. One member was roughly five feet tall wearing a black Anbu-like shirt with the hood up, with black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals with his face concealed. The second member was the tallest of the three, more then likely six feet tall, wearing a straw umbrella hat with a dark grey cloak, black shirt, fingerless gloves, and cargo pants, like his partner with black shinobi sandals. The last member of the team was the most intimidating and looked like something out of a nightmare. He was slightly taller then the hooded member and clad in what appeared to be ragged black shirt, black cargo pants, with a torn black cloak, clawed gloves, iron-toed shoes and black rag-like bandages wrapped around his head and arms. Part of his garb was flowing in the wind. He also wore a scarf leaving only a small space visible on head for his eye holes.

The hooded figure spoke, "Do you think we may have over-done it a bit?" in a calm tone

The ninja with the straw hat claimed, "No, it was the only way to empty the village of most of its shinobi."

While the two talked, the third figure remained silent and unmoving, acting as if the world was standing still.

Finally, the first member spoke again, "Well I guess we can't do anything about it now; let's just get this mission over with."

The others simply nodded an agreement although the rag-covered ninja's head barely moved.

The tallest of the three spoke, "Now you know the mission. Find the target and eliminate him by any and all means necessary." As he said these words, the still silent member of the trio slowly pulled a photo out of his pocket of the intended target.

He gazed at the picture. He stood a few moments, taking in all the targets characteristics. The "target" was roughly twelve years old; He stood four foot ten inches tall, blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a pair of what appeared to be cat's whiskers protruding from cheeks.

The ninja lightly flung the picture into the air and with a swift movement of his arm sliced it in two, saying in a cold and emotionless voice, "Naruto Uzumaki, it's time to die."

As the two pieces fell, the three disappeared, entering the now empty village. The villagers remained innocently unaware of the mission these three were preparing to carry out.

Now I know this is short and all but bare with me I have just started and the next few chapters will be much longer. Also I have already written three chapters for another fanfiction I plan to post soon so be prepared and please review my story. Give me your input and also any suggestions to things I maybe should add to make this part better if possible. Alright thank you that's all. Agurra


	2. Shadows of Deceit

Here is that new chapter i Promised and Like I said it is much longer however i won't go in depth about my other characters until later but for now enjoy my story.

Naruto Uzumaki was having a very bad day that wasn't getting better. Mere moments ago he had learned that a sweet old man he thought of as a friend was actually a spy from another village. To make matters worse, he might quite possibly have staged a sneak attack on the village. The thoughts of Gennous smiling face and all the information he had learned were swirling around in his head like a whirlpool. The images were driving him insane.

"I just can't believe that old man Gennou only acted nice, so he could find a way to destroy the village." Thought the very sad blonde ninja, as he walked through the streets with his two comrades Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was thinking quietly to himself while Choji was stuffing his face with chips.

As the trio were walking, they were quickly confronted by three Anbu black ops.

All three were wearing standard-issue hooded uniforms and masks except for the middle member who wore a tan-colored cloak indicating a higher rank.

He quickly spoke out, "Naruto Uzumaki, we need to ask you a few questions concerning the current situation of the village."

Naruto was taken aback, wondering what information he could possibly provide but decided to follow the Anbu.

The four ninja quickly disappeared and arrived at one of the Hidden Leaf's interrogation buildings. They entered a room that was pitch black aside from a candle in the middle of the room, revealing a single chair for Naruto to sit in.

_"Wonder what they want to ask me about," _Thought the blonde ninja, as he sat down in the chair

Naruto exited his train of thought and looked up at the Anbu facing him and asked bluntly, "What do you want to ask me?"

Rather then an answer he got what most would consider a shock- the tan-coated Anbu lifted both of his arms. In less then a few seconds, they turned into a viscous tan substance that almost resembled clay. The transformed Anbu then stretched out and wrapped around him from the neck down.

Needless to say the youth freaked out at seeing this Anbu melt, and even more so that he was being restrain, "What the heck is going on here?" he shouted.

He got his answer in the form of a voice calling out "**Ninja Art: Wax Clone Jutsu"**

Naruto shifted his focus to the other Anbu. One with his hands in a strange hand sign position, the other stood there for a moment then said "Naruto Uzumaki your time has come."

Before the young ninja could respond smoke enshrouded the two Anbu and dissipated quickly to reveal a tall shinobi in a grey cloak and straw hat and another wearing an outfit like the Anbu minus the mask

"Who the hell are you guys?" the now anger and confused ninja said quickly.

The tall shinobi responded in a calm tone, "I suppose an introduction wouldn't hurt. My name is Onai and that is Shirai; we are ninja from the Land of Darkness.

"Land of Darkness? Never heard of it," Naruto said quickly.

Onai simply shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I'm not surprised. Only a select few people even know our land exists, so naturally most low-ranked ninja like you are kept out of the loop. As for what we're doing here," he continued, "we are on a mission that involves you."

Naruto was shocked and a bit worried. If these guys had a mission involving him that required restraining him with a wax clone it couldn't be good. "What's the mission?" he asked.

The response was stated in perhaps the coldest voice Naruto had ever heard, "**_Your death!_**" it exclaimed.

Naruto cringed at the voice; at the same time, looking for the source. He knew it didn't come from the two ninja present since he'd heard their voices. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find the speaker.

"Wondered when you'd show up, Agurra," Shirai exclaimed.

"Agurra?" Naruto thought. That's when he saw the shadows at the south wall of the room start moving around under the light of the candle. They swirled and twisted in a circle almost like a black vortex. In a matter of seconds, an arm reached out of the hole followed by the body it was attached to. Needless to say, Naruto started to panic. He gazed at a ninja that probably would have made Zabuza Momochi wet his pants. He was slightly taller then the hooded ninja. with his face wrapped up in black bandages. He wore a black shirt that looked ripped up with a few dried up blood stains on it, a ragged black cloak, cargo pants, fingerless gloves with talon like claws on each finger, and black shinobi sandals with steel coverings over the toes and heels.

He stared at Naruto for a minute before raising his arm close to his shoulder. Instantly a strange material started to form on his forearm; as it grew, it started to resemble a hooked blade. Once it stopped growing there was a two foot long black blade protruding from the ninja's arm.

The attacker turned the blade so it's edge was aimed at Naruto's throat before saying, "I am Agurra of the Darkness and your executioner."

Meanwhile…..

Shikamaru and Choji were searching around the village, trying to discover what Genno was planning. They came up with absolutely nothing.

"This is so troublesome. No matter how much I try to figure it out I just can't find some feasible way to threaten the village.," The lazy ninja thought.

"I mean, first showing up in the village for two months, working as a carpenter, then stealing the plans for each building in the village only to get caught and blown up before accomplishing any sort of damage doesn't make sense."

So deep in his thoughts Shikamaru, didn't notice that the remaining members of Konoha eleven (minus Naruto), returning from their tasks.

Neji was the first to talk, "We weren't able to find any sort of threat or danger to village anywhere; not even my Byakugan could find anything out of place."

The sudden sound of Neji's voice knocked Shikamaru out of his daze and brought him back to reality.

"Huh? oh yeah, interesting," the lazy ninja exclaimed, trying to recover his thoughts.

His lack of an intelligent response didn't go unnoticed by the others, "What's up Shikamar? Is talking getting too troublesome for you?" Ino questioned.

Ignoring his blonde teammate's joke, Shikamaru started going over every piece of information he had received. He tried to find some connection but came up utterly blank.

"Hey, Shikmaru, you awake or what?" Kiba asked as he waved his hand in front of the Nara's face.

Shikamaru finally came to a simple conclusion and uttered, "It's all a set up!"

"Wait, what?" several of the ninja questioned.

Shikamaru's brain was going into overdrive as he put all the pieces together in his mind and started pouring them out to everyone within listening distance.

"Think about it, doesn't this whole situation seem just a little strange?" Shikamaru stated.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked now entering the conversation.

"Yes, Shikarmaru, please elaborate for us," Neji requested.

"Okay let's look at the facts. First, Gennou, a renowned ninja, comes into the village, and using a false recommendation letter, gets a job as a carpenter. He then spends two months in the village but doesn't make any sort of move or act against the village the entire time. Then without warning, he steals the plans for all the major buildings in the village but gets found out, chased by the Anbu. Finally he ends up getting cornered but blows himself up without accomplishing anything," The lazy shadow wielder explained as the other genin followed.

"Why would he do that? Unless destroying the village wasn't his intention, he just used the threat to accomplish his real goal. Due to the threat all the Chunin and Jonin in the village had to be sent to the boarder to protect against attack leaving the village without it's best shinobi."

"I suppose that makes sense, but why would he go through all that trouble to empty out the village?" Neji asked.

"Simple, with most of the ninja out of the village it's likely that the people who put Geno up to this wanted to either steal something or get to someone. Either way they wanted to keep their scheme discreet." Shikamaru replied with a slight look of worry.

"Who could these guys possibly want so badly they would go through all this trouble?" Kiba asked.

"That's the part I can't figure out. Most the important ninjas have left the village and there aren't any diplomats or government officials here, so who does that leave?" the now wide awake ninja asked as he tried to find the answer.

Just as Shikamaru was pushing his brain to the limit, trying to find a solution, he quickly stopped when he saw something that stopped him cold.

Only one thought rang through his mind at what he saw "Oh no."

The remaining Genin, seeing Shikamaru's focused attention, turned to where he was looking and saw three anbu approaching them.

Once the Anbu were close the main ninja asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is? We need to confront him about some issues regarding the village."

At this declaration, Shikamaru started to panic and shake. Choji stopped eating his chips and had a look of horror on his face.

Ino noticed her teammate's strife and quickly asked what was wrong.

Shikamaru looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen on the Nara as he said in a grave tone, "Naruto's in trouble!"


End file.
